Kenta Kobashi
Kenta Kobashi (Fukuchiyama, 27 de março de 1967) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional japonês. Trabalhou de 1988 a 2000 na All Japan Pro Wrestling de onde saiu para lutar na Pro Wrestling Noah até 2013. Carreira *All Japan Pro Wrestling (1988–2000) *Pro Wrestling Noah (2000–2013) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Brainbuster :*''Burning Hammer'' (Inverted Death Valley driver, as vezes precedido de um applying a wrist-clutch) - Inovação :*''Burning Lariat'' (Running, short-range, or a short-arm lariat) :*Moonsault :*''Orange Crush'' (Vertical suplex powerbomb) – inovação *'Signature moves' :*Boston ou single leg Boston crab :*Diving leg drop – anos 90 :*Múltiplas variações de bulldog: :**Diving, running ou standing leg drop :**Inverted :**Running :**Springboard :*Múltiplas variações de chop :**Backhand :**''Burning Sword'' :**Discus :**Drop :**Kesagiri :**''Machine Gun Chop'' (Rapid knife-edged chops) :**Overhead :*Múltiplas variações de DDT :**''Diamond Head'' (Powerbomb lift into DDT) - inovação :**Double underhook – inovação :**Elevated :**Standing :*Múltiplas variações de kick :**Drop :**Jumping high :**Savate :**Spinning heel :**Múltiplas variações de powerbomb :**Jackknife :**''Kentucky Bomb'' (Pumphandle sitout) – 1991–1998 :**Standing :**Turnbuckle :**Múltiplas variações de suplex :**''Black Crush'' (Vertical suplex lift into Cutter) - inovação :**Belly to back :**Dragon :**Cradle – nos anos 90 :**German :**Half nelson, as vezes para um the top rope or the apron :**Half nelson exploder :**High-angle belly-to-back :**Sleeper :**Tiger :*Running leg drop :*Russian Legsweep *'Apelidos' :*"Orange Crush" :*"Zettai Ohja" ("The Absolute Champion") :*"Mr. Puroresu" :*"The Maximum Innovator" *'Música de entrada' :*''Sniper'' (AJPW) :*''Grand Sword'' (AJPW / NOAH) :*''Blazin''' (NOAH) Campeonatos e prêmios :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Tiger Mask II / Mitsuharu Misawa (1), Johnny Ace (2) e Tsuyoshi Kikuchi (1) :*AJPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com Mitsuharu Misawa (2), Johnny Ace (2) e Jun Akiyama (2) :*Champion's Carnival (2000) :*World's Strongest Tag Team League (1993–1995) – com Mitsuharu Misawa :*World's Strongest Tag Team League (1998, 1999) – com Jun Akiyama :*One Night Six Man Tag Team Tournament (1999) - com Jun Akiyama e Kentaro Shiga :*January 2nd Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1993) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 4''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1996, 2000 e 2004. :*PWI o classificou na posição de número '''33 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*GHC Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Tamon Honda :*One Day Six Man Tag Team Tournament Winner (2002) - com KENTA e Kentaro Shiga *'Tokyo Sports Grand Prix' :*Comeback Award (2007) :*Match of the Year (1995)- :*Match of the Year (1997)- :*Match of the Year (1998)- :*Match of the Year (2003)- :*Match of the Year (2004)- :*Match of the Year (2005)- :*Match of the Year (2007)- :*Match of the Year (2011)- :*Rookie of the Year (1989) :*Tag Team of the Year (1993, 1994)- :*Tag Team of the Year (1999)- :*Wrestler of the Year (1996, 1998) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1990) :*5 Star Match (1991) :*5 Star Match (1992) :*5 Star Match (1992) :*5 Star Match (1992) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1994) :*5 Star Match (1994) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1998) :*5 Star Match (1999) :*5 Star Match (1999) :*5 Star Match (2003) :*5 Star Match (2004) :*5 Star Match (2005) :*Best Box Office Draw (2005) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (1998) :*Match of the Year (1992) :*Match of the Year (1998) :*Match of the Year (1999) :*Match of the Year (2003) :*Match of the Year (2004) :*Match of the Year (2005) :*Most Improved Wrestler (1990) :*Most Outstanding Wrestler (1993, 1994) :*Tag Team of the Year (1995) :*Tag Team of the Year (1999) :*Wrestler of the Year (1996, 2003–2005) :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2002) Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling do Japão